<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun Showers by Honey_Butterscotch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973686">Sun Showers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Butterscotch/pseuds/Honey_Butterscotch'>Honey_Butterscotch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A series of unrelated avatar events [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I just wanted to write something cute, Inspired by sun showers, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Short sweet and soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, cute friends being cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Butterscotch/pseuds/Honey_Butterscotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Zuko laughs in front of them, it's on Ember Island. And there's rain while there's sunshine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Toph Beifong &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Suki &amp; Zuko, Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A series of unrelated avatar events [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluffflufflfluffflufffluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      It wasn't anything they had seen- or felt-before. The sun was high and warm and the sky was the bluest blue that it always was on Ember Island. Then, the first little droplets came trickling down from the sky. Zuko, who had been training Aang with his breath of fire, froze as soon as the first little drop fell on his face. Then, came the sudden drizzle. The sun was still shining and the sky was blue. "Is it raining? Did this place get cloudy?" Toph tapped her feet on the warm ground. Nope, still sun-warmed and she could still feel the heat of the sunlight on her skin. Zuko stuck out his palms, catching the rain drops on them and his face turned up into a bright, soft grin. He takes Toph's hand and holds it out flat in front of her. "It's a sun shower. When there's rain while the sun's still out." A raindrop gets caught in Toph's eye and she yelps a little because it's rain but it's warm and then they hear it. Zuko is laughing loud and he's smiling widely and the rain is still falling. Aang, who hasn't seen a sun shower in over a hundred years, grabs Zuko's and Toph's free hands and begins spinning them in a circle. It's shaky and they all keep going too fast that they stumble. And then Suki joins in and the maybe makes them a little more stable until both Katara and Sokka bring themselves into the circle and they all trip on each other. Zuko's still laughing as the sun shower falls and Toph still has his hand. It feels like sunshine and sounds like happiness and the sunshine rain just keeps falling. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just??? This is so cute and inspired by sun showers, which are my favourite thing ever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>